Peace Walker weapons and equipment
Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker features weapons not only from the Vietnam War and Cold War at that time but new, bizarre and advanced weapons and equipment, although some of the latter ones are available only via Co-op. Militares Sans Frontieres needs such superior firepower as it continues on the path to becoming an independent military superpower in itself while facing opposition from armed nations across the world. The following is a list of weapons and equipment in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Please note this list is incomplete and currently only reflects the weapons from the TGS and English Demo of Peace Walker as well as teaser videos. One significant feature to acknowledge is MSF's ability to conduct Research & Development (R&D) which improves the abilities of weapons and equipment. Uniforms A particular uniform for Big Boss must be selected with a fixed configuration of weapons and equipment prior to a mission and depending on their requirements. *Jungle Fatigues: A Battle Dress Uniform similar to the one Snake wore in the Virtuous mission and Operation Snake Eater. This is an all-round suit. **M16A1 **Mk22 w/suppressor **SVD **Grenades **Stun Rod **Surround Indicator *Sneaking Suit: A very high camo index makes this suit ideal for infiltration. However, its capacity to carry weapons is limited. Very similar to the one Snake used in Portable Ops. **Shield **Vz.61 (Skorpion) **Mk22 w/suppressor **Grenades **Stun Rod **Soliton Radar **Shield *Battle Dress suit: A heavy armored uniform. Although it protects its wearer well, it slows them down while running. Possesses greater defense and larger weapons capacity than other suits. A modified version of the sneaking suit in Snake Eater. **M60 **M1911A1 **RPG-7 **Grenades **Stun Rod *Naked Camouflage: Although defense and camo index are low, has good weapon capacity and traveling speed. For the gung-ho type soldier. **M60 **M1911A1 **RPG-7 **Grenades **Stun Rod Weapons The benefit of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker is the ability to use non-lethal weapons as killing enemies is discouraged; however, lethal weapons used by enemy forces are inevitably available as a majority and are best used on non-living targets or obstacles. Note that many weapons are unavailable to the player in the demo version. *Aerial Mine *C4 **R&D Improvement: Increased Power Plastic explosive with slightly more power than the TNT explosive used in Operation Snake Eater and the San Heironymo Takeover. This weapon is remotely detonated by pressing the R button after planting it. *CAW Next generation shotgun in bullpup configuration capable of semi-automatic fire. Developed in West Germany although further development had been halted. Its outstanding capacity and firing speed make it the most powerful shotgun in the world. *Chaff Grenade *Claymore **R&D Improvement: Increased Power Anti-personnel landmine capable of blasting several hundred ball bearings towards targets caught in its angle of spread due to its convex shape. Face location to be set, ready, then press R to set. *Decoy *Empty Magazines Throwable items used to divert the enemy's attention for a short while allowing the user to slip by unnoticed. Available every time the user reloads a magazine-fed weapon. Also features CQC. *EMW Gun (Co-op only) *EZ Gun *FAL **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm A battle rifle nicknamed the "right arm of the Free World" as it was mostly used by NATO in the Cold War however it was eventually adopted by dozens of countries making it a widely known rifle. Like many battle rifles at that time chambered with larger calibre bullets it faces recoil problems in fully automatic fire otherwise the FAL is a reliable, comfortable and accurate weapon. *FIM-43 **R&D Improvement: Lock-on upgrade Man-portable guided surface-to-air missile. Its infrared homing system allows missiles to automatically follow locked-on targets especially against low-flying aircraft such as helicopters. A predecessor to the FIM-92 Stinger as part of the US Army's ongoing need for better surface-to-air firepower. *Fragmentation Grenade A throwable weapon dealing splash damage capable of inflicting damage to all targets or destructible obstacles within its range and also features CQC should the enemy approach the user too closely for the weapon to be used at a safe distance. *M16A1 **Ammunition: 5.56x45mm **Attachments: Shotgun, Suppressor A symbolic American assault rifle used by democratic countries with a very good fully automatic rate of fire and decent firepower for dogfights against enemies with similar firepower. Its lighter 5.56x45mm ammunition allows it to be controlled more easily in fully automatic fire compared to the heavier M14 battle rifle. Recent upgrades include a 30 round magazine to to reflect the result of its field experience with the U.S. Army against the Russian AK-47 to provide more even ground. Its design has influenced the development of the XM177E2 and M4 carbines. *M1911A1 **Ammunition: .45 ACP A widely known, venerable American semi-automatic combat pistol that has seen several decades of action in military service and shooting competitions. The M1911A1's slow rate of fire and low magazine capacity makes this more useful as a backup weapon. but allows the user to use CQC in short range combat this pistol may encounter. *M1C **Ammunition: 7.62x63mm When the US Army introduced the M1 Garand as a mass produced standard arm in World War II, its most prominent feature was its semi-automatic rate of fire. Semi-automatic rifles were often becoming more superior to the slower bolt-action rifles in intense battles. After a major design to help it prove itself as a reliable and powerful weapon it became one of the most widely known weapons in WWII. As a result, the M1C sniper adaptation was approved for service with the attached scope as the most significant feature as a distinguishing feature. *M202A1 An incendiary multi-shot rocket launcher that is fired from the shoulder. Although it was made unpopular due to poor quality control or design flaws has the unique ability to fire 1 round per second for 4 rounds to devastate multiple targets at once before reload is need. *M21 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP **Attachments: Suppressor An American semi-automatic sniper weapon system adapted from the fully automatic yet high recoil M14 battle rifle but maintains superior penetration power. Boasts high capacity, rapid fire, and high accuracy. *M37 A compact, sawn-off, pump-action shotgun used often in the Vietnam War. Its light weight and ambidextrous handling allows it to see years of long service yet to come. Ideal for quick dispatching of enemies at close quarters. *M60 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP An iconic American belt-fed light machine gun with high stopping power and bullet capacity to provide powerful and sustained fire against numerous and/or heavy targets. This weapon also significantly reduces the user's low mobility, produces higher recoil than many other small arms and possesses and a very low rate of fire. A bipod is seen attached with this weapon but is never used. *M72A3 A shoulder-launched, unguided missile weapon but also light in weight giving common infantry a chance to deal significant damage towards armoured targets. *MAC-10 **Ammunition: .45 ACP A compact sub-machine gun capable of firing over 1000 rounds per minute. Although such extremely high rate of fire results in immense recoil it also can deal immense damage at close range. Also readily accepts a sound suppressor. *Mk. 22 Mod 0 (Hush Puppy) **Ammunition: Small anesthetic **Attachments: Suppressor An American water resistant pistol modified to fire small anesthetic rounds to knock out enemies asleep at a certain distance after a certain time or number of consecutive shots, hence its name. This non-lethal weapon must also be manually cocked or chambered via a slide lock lever after each shot rather than the original semi-automatic configuration to improve the durability of the attached suppressor. Although there is less ammunition available for this weapon it allows CQC capability for close range encounters. *Mosin Nagant **Ammunition: Large anesthetic A bolt-action rifle produced in the range of millions in response to both World Wars where it was heavily used by Russians. Its scope features thick posts making it ideal for targeting victims in very dim environments. *MP5 *Ammunition: 9mm A famous submachine gun that has been used by military and police units worldwide. The MP5 can be shot in conjunction with the shield. *Rail Gun Dynamo (Co-op only) *RK-47 **Ammunition: 7.62x39mm **Attachments: Grenade Launcher This highly reliable weapon chambered in an intermediate rifle caliber like many rifles developed soon after World War II results in greater enemy casualties but greater recoil. A proud symbol of the Communist world and a nemesis and envy of the Western World. *RPG-2 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon inspired by the Panzerfaust, a German anti-tank grenade launch tube used in World War II. This weapon was produced and used mainly in Communist countries under license right after World War II although it was later replaced by the more effective RPG-7 due to the RPG-2's limited abilities. *RPG-7 A shoulder-launched, unguided, reloadable missile weapon capable of dealing immense explosive firepower ideal against multiple, large or heavy targets within its radius. A favourite amongst guerrilla fighters for its reliability and ease of acquisition like many mass produced weapons from the Soviet Union for anyone opposed to Western world. Also features an attached scope with a viewfinder. Ammunition for this weapon is very limited. *Stealth Gun (Co-op only) *Strike Mk. *Supply Mk. *SVD **Ammunition: 7.62x54mmR The official semi-automatic sniper rifle of the Red Army during the Cold War and mass produced after winning against competing designs as well as replacing the older Mosin-Nagant rifle used in World War II. Its scope not only features a viewfinder like the real PSO-1 scope it is based on but is also capable of providing greater magnification but greater sway. This accurate weapon is ideal for precise shots due to its ability to take out enemies with a single head shot regardless of headgear. *Sleep Gas Grenade **R&D Improvement: Effect strengthened Sleep gas grenade. Non-lethal. Emits a gas that induces sleep if inhaled. *Smoke Grenade **R&D Improvement: Longer discharge time of smoke Smoke-producing grenade. Non-lethal. Smoke will obstruct enemy vision and temporarily hinder movement. *Stun Grenade A grenade capable of knocking out live enemies with its area of effect with its blinding flash and deafening sound. Now features CQC as a backup should the user encounter an enemy at close range. *Stun Rod A non-lethal melee weapon producing a large 1.5 million volts capable of overloading the enemy's central nervous system on contact and likely knock them out without dealing lethal damage to them thanks to low electrical current. The user must wait a short time between charges to use this weapon again or make do with the CQC ability offered by this weapon. *VZ61 **Ammunition: .32 ACP **Attachments: Suppressor A compact Czech sub-machine gun used as a personal side arm with good mobility. This weapon provides the benefit of acceptable fully automatic firepower albeit the lower 20 round magazine but lower recoil due to the smaller calibre compared to other sub-machine guns. Its small size, ease of suppressing and wide export has seen its use in the armed forces of several countries but also ends up in the hands of terrorists. *WA2000 **Ammunition: 7.62x51mm AP Prototype semi-automatic bullpup sniper rifle developed in West Germany, and produced for police use albeit limited production due to its high production costs. Uses armor piercing rounds that can pierce even the thickest plating. Hard to handle but extremely accurate. Equipment Of equal importance to weapons is the effective use of equipment to aid the user in their experience on the battlefield. *Analyzer **Bomb Box *Calorie Mate *Cardboard Boxes *Fulton Recovery System The method of recruiting neutralised enemies provided they are still alive. The user must crouch and position them self close or on the enemy for it to be deployed while the attached inflatable balloon sends the enemy airborne for evacuation away from the battlefield **Love Box A box capable of fitting two people inside but also allows the user increased access to elevated obstacles. *Night Vision Goggles (NVG) Electrical optical device that detects heat sources and enables vision in the dark by amplifying faint light not visible to the human eye. Modified to improve performance. Battery life has also been extended. *Rations Restores a certain amount of the user's life gauge and is ideal when lying down to recover health for an extended amount of time is impractical. Automatically restores the user's health when it reaches zero when equipped. **Rescue Box *Shield A combat shield capable of protecting a player from frontal bullet damage while in use until a sufficient amount of bullets destroys it. Also allows the user to fire one-handed at the same time to hold off enemies. *Soliton Radar **R&D Improvement: Reduced battery drain. A radar that reveals the enemy's location and vision range in real time as well as the terrain at the same elevation as the user. Extended usage over a period of time will drain its battery and any mode other than normal will disable it. *Sonic EYE *Stealth Mat *Surround Indicator - A radar that displays waveforms in a circular view with amplitudes as well as shades of colour proportional to the proximity, position and activity of an enemy. Does not require recharging. **Tank Box Attachments Since this game is developed after Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, weapon attachments now offer the same great significance and flexibility on the battlefield. With the exception of scopes there is a lack optical attachments for small arms as direct combat is mostly done in over-the-shoulder view. *Grenade Launcher: This underslung weapon ejects a 40mm projectile along a parabolic trajectory where it will explode on impact after reaching a sufficient distance. Ideal for attacking targets behind cover or when the target is not in the line of fire of bullets. *Shotgun: This 12-gauge weapon is originally used to blast open door locks where light assault rifle rounds would be mediocre at best. Provides the benefit of providing huge stopping power against targets at short range integrated into one weapon. *Suppressor: Attached to the front of small arms to significantly reduce the noise they emit allowing stealthy take downs and minimising attention from the enemy. Rendered useless after suppressing a certain number of rounds. Category:Weapons Category:Equipment Category:Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker